Path of Perseus
by Izanagai
Summary: Percy has a major change in his life and has decided to spend time with his cousin in Forks. Unfortunately for him, resting in Forks was never an option.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson series… Any of them, nor do I own the Twilight series too.**

 **I might add some OC to the story as I go along, and if I do, I call the rights for them!**

 **^ A Fresh Start ^**

[Percy's POV]

{Pilot's Voice}

" ….. Its 2: 35 in the afternoon and the temperature is 20 ºC. For your safety and comfort, please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign.

This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it is safe for you to move about. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution…"

I automatically droned out the rest of the announcement coming from the cockpit as I turned to look out through the window with a small sigh and my mind started to wander once more to the events which occurred on Olympus sometime ago.

{ _Flashback..._ } [3rd person POV]

 _It has been 4 months since the end of the Giant war and Camp Half-Blood has only recently flourished back to its normal self... well, as normal as any boot camp for Greek demigods could be at least. The entire process should have only taken a month if not for the visiting Romans who had decided to strengthen their bonds and not dissolve them, especially after their Praetor drilled them unconscious for ignoring her orders and attacking their fellow allies even after she had warned them not to. The whole punishment was overlooked by Lupa, who had even lend her wolves to help Reyna making the entire Legion pray to their parents for mercy. Anyway, the Legion brought supplies to help the camp, but the demigods were still in celebratory form after the war, so by the time the roman allies went back to Camp Jupiter, the demigods had not still accomplished anything._

 _Chiron came out of the Big House smiling at what was promising to be a beautiful day when a tirade of harsh Greek sprung out of nowhere. With a sigh and a silent prayer to the gods he headed down the cabins where the noise was coming from. Sure enough, he soon came to stand in front of Cabin 3 whose door was ajar as 2 figures were pacing in it in a heated discussion, by now several campers were already beside him while the rest were ignoring the ongoing fight. Chiron suppressed the urge to sigh once more, this has been going for 3 weeks now, and even a centaur like him was fed up of it. Ever since Annabeth Chase returned from her mission for her mother she had changed for the worse, she and Percy had been fighting daily over things even Chiron didn't know , now with Annabeth becoming more and more arrogant, things have been escalating between them. Turning to the crowd he started dismissing them back to their chores and when he had decided to intervene, a loud slam caused him to look back just in time to see Annabeth moving towards her cabin in a blur._

 _The door to cabin 3 reopened , and Chiron saw Percy's sad and worn out face looking at him before saying " It's over Chiron, she ended it." Moving towards his student Chiron opened his arms and hugged his pupil noticing that the child was trembling lightly in his hold. Slowly Percy wrapped his arms around the centaur, spilling the tears that were threatening to fall mere moments ago._

 _Chiron stood still as he listened to the rambling of his student on what happened during the past days, piecing together the story little by little until the incident today. He laid Percy, who passed out crying, on his bed before leaving the cabin and returning to the Mess hall where lunch was being served. Everyone stopped their chattering when Chiron walked in but he paid no heed to them and went straight to Dionysus, who nodded lightly answering his unasked question on whether everyone knew about the breakup of the famous couple. He said nothing more to the god an opted to go back to his room and have something to prevent his oncoming headache. He sighed one last time noting how quickly the day had soured for the entire camp and how long will it last._

 _The next morning Poseidon Cabin was stripped clean expect for a note from Percy saying he has gone home for a needed vacation and will return by the end of a week, which started rumors of suicide and ended with a special meeting of the cabin counselors. Dionysus only grunted in response to the questions asked by the cabin leaders, bar Annabeth, and effectively ended any searches for the hero by stating he had given Percy permission to leave and that if anyone who tries to follow him will be turned to an Atlantic bottlenose. Will, son of Apollo, mentioned about Percy's PTSD and his night terrors after his episode in Tartarus with Annabeth and how it would effect in his stay in the mortal world only to hear the god saying he cured him of the madness in his mind mostly._

 _Looking up from his magazine to the stares from all the demigods and centaur, the god rolled his eyes and said "What? You thought I like waking up at night to hear his screams here all the time? I only tolerated them because Ariel here was on the same boat and they were nauseatingly in love with each other… Now that that's over I don't think I can stand it anymore."_

 _Annabeth started to open her mouth, only to be shot down by the god again. "Yes, you were affected too, and my heart bleeds out to you. Unfortunately you have Aphrodite pissed off at you for your stunt yesterday, along with Poseidon, Artemis, Hermes and Zeus-knows-how-many… Athena is hardly coping up trying to justify your actions and so far they are helping you stay alive from being cursed or worse. Be glad for it Anniehart._

 _Also Hera finds it amusing and won't allow Zeus from interfering saying you disrespected her too many times , so no can do Brain child, I don't want them looking to fry me alive for helping you . You have your cabin; go hug one of them when you get scared from a nightmare. Now if you would excuse me, I have an exquisite bottle of wine which I have to look for."_

 _With that, the meeting ended leaving Annabeth pissed off for Dionysus and the rest, especially Hera for their interference. Deciding on a visit to Olympus stood to find herself facing Chiron with a grim face. Confused by his actions, Annabeth asked "What's wrong Chiron? Why did you stop me?"_

" _You have changed Annabeth, you have been different ever since you came back from your mission with your mother. Now I do not want to know what happened between Percy and you, but the Annabeth I knew would never act with such arrogance. It's almost as if you had forgotten that your better half. Please try to find yourself before you lose yourself completely." With his part said, Chiron turned around and cantered out to meet his archery class leaving Annabeth to contemplate on what he said._

 _A week passed and Percy returned back to camp with Hermes who announced a victory celebration is held on Olympus 3 days from now that both camps are repaired and peace on Olympus has returned. Percy has also changed for the better upon learning about his cousin in Forks from his mother, and that they were invited over for a reunion. No one bothered Percy after seeing him happy and Annabeth had already departed for work in New Rome, to study about architecture as means to distract her from Percy._

... 3 days later…

 _6 of the 7 Heroes of the Great Prophecy were kneeling along with Reyna and Nico Di Angelo in front of the Gods in the Throne Room waiting for their names to be announced and their gifts to be given._

 _First to speak was Aphrodite, who looked at Piper and Jason with a breathtaking smile and spoke softly. "Come forward my precious Piper McLean, you have made me very proud and have brought me the respect my children deserve, you too Jason Grace, step forward"_

 _Both Piper and Jason come forward and kneel once more when Zeus's form rippled once before a stern but proud face of Jupiter replaced him.  
"My son, you have done me and Romans proud. You have led your fellow kin to victory against heavy odds (All the gods and goddesses rolled their eyes at the Drama King's words, while the demigods suppressed their grins), now I will gift you and your beloved ( at which point, both Piper and Jason turned pink) partial immortality."_

 _The couple looked up shocked for they were not expecting such a gift at all, but were interrupted by Aphrodite. "We know of your promise to Kymopoleia and think of this as a gesture of respect for the burden you took upon yourself. The path ahead of you is long and difficult, and your lifespan is not enough to see to its completion, let this be a help to you keep to your promise good."_

 _Jupiter speaks once more to the kneeling couple smiling "Jason, you shall be given the title of consul of Rome. This is the first time since a long time for such a position was offered. Let it help your ordeals in New Rome my son. Piper McLean, you will be given a seat in the council of Rome so that you may be recognized as you deserve."_

{ _Flashback ends_ } [Percy's POV]

… I am startled out of my reverie by a light tap to my shoulder by a hostess. Looking around I saw only myself remaining in the plane and quickly stood up apologizing to her and retrieved my backpack and made my way out, fighting a growing blush. I had just finished getting the rest of my luggage outside when I heard a rough voice behind me asking "Percy Jackson?"

Looking around quickly I saw a man wearing faded blue jeans and a red striped shirt staring at me intently. Realizing he was waiting for my reply I stuttered "Y-yes it's me. Un-Uncle Charlie?"

He smiled lightly before giving me a man-hug, which was reciprocated, and picking up one of my bags walking towards the parking lot with me following behind him.  
"Kid, you have really buffed up you know… The last time I saw you, you were mixing up your letters and causing mayhem in the kitchen with that jerk of a man Gabe."

Mentioning about Gabe made me smile a little.

"Yeah, he was a jerk. But after I got kidnapped, mum made me take self defense classes, to protect myself and it has worked for me a little."

I looked at my uncle as I was speaking and realized Charlie has a mustache and curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes .He also stands about 6'0" tall as seeing he was only a little shorter than me and has an average build. All in all, he was amazing for a guy nearing his 50's. He must be getting a lot of training on his job alone, I wonder if I can get such a normal job…

{ _Flashback … back to the Throne Room_ } [3rd person POV]

 _Hazel and Frank were given right for their lives, Hazel being acknowledged as living while Frank was rid of his attachment to his fire stick, along with partial immortality and Frank was forced direct rights to become a Praetor in the instance of Mars (He was very insistent, with a grenade launcher and a wicked looking knife)._

 _Nico was given partial immortality, a part of an army of the dead for himself and a training session with one of the dead heroes of the old._

 _Reyna was offered the second Consul of Rome along with the blessing and assurance from Aphrodite that she will meet her soul mate in the near future. She rejected the offer for partial immortality as she did not wish to outlive his intended mate, but chose to be given a weapon worthy for a daughter of Bellona, to which the goddess herself gave away an enchanted spear which would grant the wielder a clear mind and a strong body, just like the blessing of Ares._

 _Annabeth was offered partial immortality, despite the muttering of several immortals in the room. By Athena for no other Olympia wished to speak with her out of fear for the combined wrath of Poseidon, Hera, Artemis and Aphrodite. She was given the task of developing shrines for the gods and goddesses Jason will negotiate._

 _The meeting was dismissed after Annabeth Chase's gift and the party of Olympus started, much to the surprise of the visiting demigods. The doors to the Throne Room closed after all but Percy had left, and the gods all looked down at their hero in sadness._

" _Is this what you really want my son?" Poseidon asked with enough sorrow in his voice that made the king of Gods to soften up visibly._

" _Father… I know what you wish for, but as of right now, I am in no condition to accept it. I need time to think father, uncles… Please give me time."_

 _Zeus looked down at his nephew in deep thought, while the other gods waited until their king has finished his train of thought._

" _Very well nephew (Many gods exhaled in relief), I will honor your wish IF (at this everyone, including Percy tensed) you honor my request."_

 _Percy stood up to look at Zeus "What is your request my lord?"  
_

" _Partial Immortality, if time is what you need, time is what you will get nephew. Your loyalty to Olympus is unquestionable according to the oath u gave us last week, allow us to help you. What my son did to your mind is not enough, if anyone wishes to aid him, step forward"_

 _Everyone looked to Poseidon to come and grant his son immortality as all other were given by their parents, but instead the Goddess of the Moon and Hunt stood shocking the entire room. Percy immediately knelt with his head firmly looking down on the marble tile floor in respect and fear. Artemis smiled at the instantaneous reaction of the man in front of her as she placed her right hand over his head causing a bright sliver glow overcome Percy's body entirely. The glow faded and Artemis returned to her throne satisfied with her actions and Percy stood marveling his new found strength and feeling only to stiffen suddenly when dainty hands hugged him from behind. Before he could even understand he was engulfed in a pink smoke filled with perfume of all kind and a weird feeling passed through his body as he coughed his way out of the smoke. Looking at Aphrodite, he got a wink from her before a light cough from his left drew his attention to her favorite Olympian. 8 year old Hestia was smiling brightly at him causing all him worries to melt away suddenly, and he couldn't stop himself from smiling back. The hearth brightens up as 2 objects lands on Hestia's hands which she holds out for him to take._

" _I am never the one to encourage warfare young Percy, so let this be a token and a guide to help you on your path young one."_

 _The gifts were two bands, one red and sliver, one red and gold. Both were a perfect fit for my hands when I tried them on._

" _Tap them once Perseus"_

 _Obeying her I tapped each band once, revealing gloved vambraces of red-silver and red-gold laden with designs of Greek and Latin words about inspiring Hope and Strength and Loyalty respectively._

" _They can block a strike of a sword or arrow completely, and if you clench your fists twice (Percy did just that to reveal spikes coming out all over the vambraces) they will do that. Also it will be warm inside, protects your hand from getting burnt and if you wish, it will burn your opponent aside from a normal punch."_

 _Percy tried doing it and his smile turned to a full blown laugh when the outside of his vambraces got red hot while the inside remained undisturbed. He turned them into bands by tapping them twice and hugged Hestia out of glee._

" _Thank you milady, this is amazing and I really like it" Percy would have gone on if he hadn't been interrupted by his father._

" _Come now son, my gift is way nicer than hers." Said Poseidon jovially before he threw a light blue staff at Percy and winked at Hestia._

" _That is a product of Atlantean and the Forges of Cyclopes and your brother Tyson was the one who ordered this made. Spin the top part of the handle clockwise and you get a Trident like the one I use. (Following his instructions Percy found himself staring at a beautiful and powerful trident, with intricate designs to prove Percy's victories over his enemies etched onto a shaft that glows with power)And spin it counterclockwise, you'll get a spear."  
True enough, a sharp looking spear formed out of the staff when spun counterclockwise._

 _Percy turned and hugged his father just like Tyson does for him and when he let go, Poseidon grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes._

" _Remember son, the staff can harm mortals and immortals alike. It is akin to a symbol of power, except it has no ability to shoot out energy blasts. But it will help you control your powers easier and will act as a conduit to draw water from nothing for it is connected directly to the sea. I do not wish for you to leave this way but I will respect your decision, but remember , if you ever need to, come to the sea my son and I will find you anywhere on this planet."_

 _Percy smiled happily when a parcel smacked him in the face causing the gods to snicker at his reaction. Looking at Hermes he looked down at the parcel and back at him causing him to roll his eyes at Percy's stupidity. "It contains a credit and a debit card. An account on your name is already set up with a saving of 5 million, courtesy of Hades (Hades scowled and muttered on how he was swindled by Poseidon spawns), and it will be refilled to the same limit every month."_

 _Before Percy could thank Hermes and Hades, Athena stood along with Hera and walked towards Percy.  
"What my daughter did was out of her own volition and I am happy with her decision sea spawn. But I would be a fool to not realize that you, on many accounts were respectable and quite unlike your imbecile of a Father, demonstrated quick wits and an occasional wisdom. Take my blessing and let it give you more of a brain to help your studies and your life more meaning other than swinging your weapons meaninglessly "_

 _Percy started to glow grey for a moment and a rush of knowledge overtook him, by the time he returned to normal, Hera had stepped forward with a scowl on her face and Athena had returned to her seat._

 _"I do not like you sea brat and from your actions towards me, I gather you feel the same towards me. But despite your disrespect I admire your loyalty to our family and I have decided to give you a second chance. I will not impart any blessing upon you, but is something like Dionysus did to you. He cured the crazy out of your mind, and now I am here to strengthen what was broken in Tartarus… your Will. Without willpower darkness will poison your thoughts, and will prey on your weak mind, I will restore it to the way it was before. This is my gift"_

 _Copper-brown glow overtook him and his mind felt healed and complete for the first time in his life after Tartarus. In a rush of gratitude he knelt before Hera and apologized for his rudeness and went to every seat of the Olympians and bowed in respect before Dionysus couldn't hold out any longer, ignoring a party and flashed out screaming. Zeus declared the meeting to be over and left with everyone except for Poseidon, who stayed behind to speak to his son._

" _I'm quite sure Zeus forgot to say this to you son, but from now on you are released from your duties and shall return to the mortal realm to continue your studies and experience the life of a mortal."_

 _He held out a chain with a trident charm that had a small sapphire in it. "This is enchanted to lower your demigod smell and effectively make you smell like a normal mortal. But seeing your power, it will be like a child of Aphrodite, very faint, but some might still find you Percy. I wish you good luck, my boy. Make me proud"_

 _With those words Poseidon took Percy to the party to enjoy for the last time._

…5 days later…

 _Percy had straight out started training on his physique, trying to train both his body and mind also developing his techniques in sword fighting, wrestling, Trident wielding and some basic martial arts like Karate and Muay Thai. Clarisse, Nico and Jason (who remained in Camp Half-Blood along with Piper while the Hazel and Frank returned to New Rome) eagerly agreed to help him improve, and the entire camp sometimes joined to try to beat the hero. It was good business for the Apollo cabin, so much that they charged 1 Drachma each and still got rich by the end of the month._

{Flashback ends} [Percy's POV]

And now 1 year later, here I am in Forks with my Uncle going to attend college together with my cousin Isabella. Oh Joy!

 **Author's note: Sooo... Hi, I'm sorry for not including this in the first post because it was like 6 am when I finished this chapter and I was dead on my feet. Also reviews are welcome very much for this is my first time writing a story so, negative or positive criticism is valued and I appreciate you for taking your time for reading my story**

 **I will update soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson series… Any of them, nor do I own the Twilight series too.**

 **I might add some OC to the story as I go along, and if I do, I call the rights for them!**

 **Also, Bella and others have finished High school and moved on to College with the rest of the Cullen family. Edward had not married Bella yet, so Bella is still a human.**

 **Think of Edward being 21 instead of 17, Carlisle- 27, Esme- 28, Rosalie- 22, Emmet-24, Jasper-23, Alice- 24 and Bella- 22.**

 **Percy is 22 also.**

 **^ Mother's side ^**

… _1 week before…_

 **[Charlie's POV]**

I had just got off the phone with Sally who had been thanking me over and over again for what I had decided to do for her. It was the least I could have done after leaving Sally to fend for herself in the big city, while I had enjoyed my time here in Forks. I heard the front close before a happy voice announced "I'm home Dad. It's 6 pm and I'm on time "

I glanced at the clock noting to my displeasure that pretty boy was punctual as always.

"You're cutting is close Isabella, and stop being so snarky young lady. Just because I let you run around with pretty boy doesn't mean I like him and you."

Bella popped down right next to me in the couch, looking at me with resignation. "You're never going to saying his name right are you. "

"Nope, and it's high time you learned that I do not like his effects on you. Do I need to remind you about the time you were a living zombie? Anyway, I just got off the phone with my sister in New York and she said her son is looking for a change of scenery from the big city and I said we'll take him in. Apparently he's going through a hard time in his life after his abductions and all that, so what do you think?"

Bella looked at me weirdly for a moment. "I didn't know you had a sister, and what abductions are you talking about?"

"Didn't you know? It was all over the news several years back, how little Percy was kidnapped along with Sally and how he managed to fight back and escape, also Sally is my rebellious sister. She decided that she didn't want a quiet boring life here and moved to the big city, now she has a Percy and is married to a teacher, some Paul something fish. So Bells, how about you get to know your cousin, show him around here and maybe find him a good girl. Sally was hinting on it, saying his previous relationship was a disaster, plus he's your age, so you two can easily connect."

… _At the Airport…_

I am waiting for Percy to come out and mentally trying to remember what I know about him. I remember him with a cute smile the last time I went to meet Sally while that worthless Ugliano lived with them, he was a bit thin but what stood out were his black hair and his unnatural green eyes. They were eerie, like they hid his emotions and his mood in them. Coming to my senses I realize the passengers from his flight were coming out and scanned through them to find him. I was expecting an average or a slightly underweight kid with green eyes and black hair, and what I got was a model figure of a playboy. The kid was not skinny at all, he stood around 6'2", black hair, green eyes, had a swimmer's body but with more muscles, like he had been training for sometime But what stood out most was his trouble maker smile. He was the kind of guy I'd keep my daughter away from, and with a little satisfaction I realized he would make that Cullen kid jealous just by staying at her home. I went up to him while he was checking on his baggage and asked "Percy Jackson?"

I hoped it would really be him and was glad he said it was him. It shocked me to hear his voice, sounding all grown up and with a bit of sadness and was it relief…?

I gave him a little hug and took one of his bags- _man they were heavy_ \- and lead him to my police car in the parking lot, I made small talk with him but he seemed to zone out into his own world and didn't come back until I held his shoulder and snapped him out of it. "Kid, you ok?"

He looked flustered and said nothing as he put his bags in and got inside the car quickly. I too got in and started to make my way home all the while talking to him about the town, Bella, College, and how easy he could get used to this life…

 **[Percy's POV]**

"… - and Bella came to me with Pretty boy and said she would like to continue College and then get married to the Cullen. I couldn't say anything because her own mother approves of them together, I'm at my wit's end and nobody seems to help me"

I watched with a little smile at how my uncle talked about his town, my cousin Bella – _apparently she hates been called Isabella_ -, and her relationship with this Edward Pretty boy. It was amusing to say the least and served to make me get rid of the tension of moving here all alone to be with Charlie-He strongly opposed me calling him uncle… he said it makes him feel old-. I remembered to bring everything plus dad already told me monsters rarely visit Forks but warned me to stay alert for anything. Finally as we slowed to a stop at what I guessed was his house I looked at Charlie with a smile and said "Don't worry Charlie, I will look into this Edward and help u to keep Bella safe"

I was glad to see a little smile from him, despite him usually not showing any kind of emotion, and got out and started heading to the house when the smell of pasta hit us. Charlie opened the door carrying a bag, saying "Bella, we're home, come meet Percy."

I take my time to look around the place, searching for anything unnatural as my senses started tingling telling me to be cautious of my surroundings _– yes I did say it, apparently Athena's blessing worked too well. I can now read books and understand those big time words much easier now for the dyslexia is lessened, though my ADHD is in full blast all the while_ \- I scan the place once more before entering my  
uncle's home. Placing my luggage I navigate my way to where I hear two voices, one being Charlie's other I was hoping Bella's and stopped when I saw them both in the kitchen. Isabella swan was not what I pictured at all, I hoped we might have a little similarity at the least, but I was at a loss. She was pale more than Charlie, only their eye colors matched most, her posture, the way she held herself was very different from what I have seen by Charlie but analyzing her came to an end when she glanced at the hallway and saw me looking at them both with a small smile. She gave me an uncertain smile which turned into a real one when I returned her smile with a full blown one of my own, before I decided to tease her a little.

"Hey there Isabella, I'm Percy. Nice to finally meet you sis" I said with a smirk, watching with satisfaction her smile turn to a frown before it turned to a pout.

"You're picking on me already aren't you Percy, I hate being called that, call me Bella" She replied with her own smirk when she saw the horrified look on my face. I guess mum already told them plenty about me and my fake history of abductions.

"Go show him the room upstairs Bella and then bring him to the dining room for lunch, plane food never is good enough and with you looking like that kid, I guess you need plenty of food"

I duck my head down at his knowing look and quickly walk to my bags trying to block out their muffled laughter.

"This was cuz, I'll show you the room"

Bella pointed out the layout of the house for me as we made our way to my new room. It was next to hers, and gave a cozy look, nothing impressive just a nice little room for an ADHD kid like me. Added bonus was I get to have a full view of the woods behind the house, the height wasn't a problem, I can easily jump that far and climb back up. All in all, it suited me very well.

Smiling I looked over at Bella who was waiting for my remark and was pleased when I grinned at her and fell on the bed, face first. I felt her sitting next to me and turned to look at her only to see her staring at me curiously. I raised my eyebrows in question and she blushed, but kept her stare. I took this time to fully study my cousin as she tried to study me in return. She was smaller than me by a lot if 5'4" is considered average, makes me almost pat her on her head – _calm down stupid ADHD_ \- there were no visible featured of Charlie on her, so she must have inherited most of her traits from her mother.

"You are different from what Charlie described to me"

"Oh yeah, what did he say about me? That I was quite the star back in the city?" I asked with my trademark smirk, which I started using recently after me and Annabeth's fiasco.

"He said-

The rest was drowned out when Charlie bellowed us to come and show up for lunch, an order which I instantly followed surprising Bella enough to hear her squeal in shock.

 **[3** **rd** **POV]**

Sighing Bella got up herself, resigning to the fact that her cousin was a mix between Seth, Jacob and Alice by the look of his actions she saw today. Shaking her head she stood up and walked downstairs, where there were 2 voices arguing, to help her father set up the table with a smile thinking about how different it will be from now onwards in her home.

 **Sorry friends, this chapter was supposed to be longer than this, but there was a sudden blackout and more than half of it was lost. I tried to write it back but in the end decided to make do with this. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson series… Any of them, nor do I own the Twilight series too.**

 **I might add some OC to the story as I go along, and if I do, I call the rights for them!**

 **Reminder: Bella and others have finished High school and moved on to College with the rest of the Cullen family. Edward had not married Bella yet, so Bella is still a human.**

 **Think of Edward being 21 instead of 17, Carlisle- 27, Esme- 28, Rosalie- 22, Emmet-24, Jasper-23, Alice- 24 and Bella- 22.**

 **Percy is 22 also.**

 **^Settling In^**

 **[Bella's POV]**

The three of us spent the day getting to know each other better and dad was happy that the two of us were actually getting alone well. I had already told Edward to be cautious if he's going to visit me tonight as we have an extra set of eyes and ears in the house. This set in particular was dead set in believing what Charlie told him about Edward and both of us felt like we can tell our stories to him. So our dinner happened to be where the 'Tale of how Pretty boy tore baby bells heart and left her dead' was recited. It was brutal and one sided as Charlie exaggerated many things and left out the others. For example, how I was comatose and brain dead was exemplified while the times I was happy with Jacob and his gang was quickly said and dismissed. Among the category of exaggeration also included how I did reckless acts – I'm going to kill Jacob for telling that to Charlie -,leaving out of country without permission and returning back home with 'Clown face' – Percy snorted out to that one – while disregarded parts were me and Jacob hanging out, me being generally happy, me coming back safe and sound.

What caught Charlie's and my eye was how Percy got angry when he heard I got dumped and suffered so bad. I remembered Charlie saying how he also struggled with his relationship before he came here, and I actually felt a bond with him for caring about me but Charlie…Charlie was another case altogether.

It was like he found his own brother-in-arm, he smiled often looking at Percy when he realized that his nephew believed him and supported his anti-Edward policy. He explained everything he knew about Edward and the Cullen family to him and asked for Percy's opinion about them. I swear that Charlie loves Percy more than he loves me at the moment. Dinner was soon forgotten by us as I found myself hopelessly outnumbered, 2 to 1, and outgunned by Percy as he kept saying witty comments that resulted in an outburst from Charlie as he agreed with him. By the time we left the table after I cleaned the dishes while dad and Percy cleaned the table and the floor – the mess was huge- I was way past my normal sleeping time and I was sure Edward was waiting for me upstairs.

I said my quick 'goodnight's' to both and went upstairs to my room to find Edward standing near the window just like I hoped he would. I smiled and closed the door and locked it and made my way into his arms with a slight smile, taking in his scent and the coolness of his body. I leaned up to him and kissed him lightly taking care not to cause him pain from the smell of my blood and broke apart to drag him into my bed where we laid, him cuddling me while leaving little kisses occasionally along my neck and arms.

We laid there for a little while before Edward spoke with his voice hushed, in a whisper, next to my ear "Your cousin feels different Bella"

I turned to look at him in confusion trying to understand what he said to me when he continued on his explanation slowly

"I can sense him in the house while you were downstairs with your father and you. Your father's mind I can read, your mind is blocked to me but your cousin's mind… it's not blocked but rather repels me. Your mind is like a wall, stopping me from reading your thoughts, but his mind is not like that. His mind deflects me and evades my power, it is very curious."

I frown at what he said about Percy, for I had started to like him like my own brother and now when Edward said something like that I feel a bit worried for him, especially after he talked about his life with us. Edward must have felt me being worried, for he rubbed my arms lightly, caressing me softly before he kissed me once more, making me forget about what I was thinking before

"Do not worry Bella, it might be something like your have. Now sleep my love, I will stay by you as always"

Those were the last words I heard as I descended into deep slumber.

 **[Edward's POV]**

I came to Bella's house at 11:30 and quickly climbed up to her bedroom and closed the window she always left open. It was then I heard 3 separate voices from downstairs and I remembered Bella saying something about her cousin, who she didn't know until recently, visiting her. I had decided to wait for her to come in and so chose to listen to their conversation, it was then I realized that they were talking about me. I listened to Bella trying to save me but fail as Charlie and… Percy if I heard correct, yeah Percy gang up on her. I was listening to them for 10 minutes before I realized that I only heard one mind out loud. I started concentrating when I felt a new consciousness in the house but when I tried to tune in, I found I cannot hear him. I tried again and again but was left with the same result and in the end concluded that he was like Bella. No sooner when I came to this conclusion, I was hit by his smell, his smell of blood. It shook me up as it was enticing to me, my instincts told me it would taste delicious, and this weird smell of the ocean lingered in his blood. I was confused by this and decided to tell Carlisle about it when I went home. I smile down looking at Bella sleeping soundly in her bed, listening to her heart beat lightly, relaxing myself a little thinking about how much we have been through since I have met her.

I have managed myself to relax forcibly when I am around Bella to insure her safety and in turn my exercise in my control of my instincts improved. This allowed us more time to be with each other and even allow me to relax a little unlike all those time where I was tensed to run away from her to protect her from myself. I still feel guilty for putting her through all the danger that accompanied me, but I am still happy that she chose to stay with me rather than that mutt Jacob, who still doesn't give up on my Bella. My thoughts were interrupted when the sweet aroma of blood got stronger followed by a melodic voice which through the house

"Good night Charlie, thanks for the awesome dinner. See you in the morning."

"Night kiddo, thank Bella for the food"

"Will do captain"

I have to give him props for that, Bella's cousin had good humor he would be great with Emmet with all I heard in their dinner conversation. I inadvertently tensed when a light knock was heard in Bella's door followed by a whisper "Bells, you awake? ... Guess not"

I let out a breath I never realized I was holding when I heard him walking back to his room. It is very disconcerting to feel anxious about a human I never met, but my instincts just annoyingly jab at me saying that the kid wasn't just all normal. Needless to say, I was on high alert for the slightest sound the entire night…

 _{Timeskip}_

 **[Bella's POV]**

It's been 4 days since Percy came to stay with us, and honestly I couldn't be happier. He lights the place up with his antics and his clumsiness which might be on par with mine as Charlie said plus I get to share stories with him and we have bonded very well. The only problem was Edward. He is always critical of him and never comes around to drop me by home, only choosing to be in my room at night. It's like he's jealous of Percy or something. Anyway I forced him to come to dinner today at our place after threatening to close my bedroom window if he did not show up. It's a celebration, a small one, to Percy finally adjusting to Forks. I took him shopping and brought several things he liked, which he said that I pestered him to buy them until he folded and bought them, and he's now a fulltime resident of Forks.

We were making dinner, well mostly me and Percy – he bakes these amazing blue muffins and cookies- while dad is on the couch 'supervising'

"I think our supervisor is snoring"

I snort at what Percy said and replied "He never sleeps on the couch before dinner"

Percy gave me his wry smirk and pointed at the couch, and there he indeed snoring without any care.

"This is your fault. Ever since u came, he's relaxed because he got a 'buddy' to deal with Edward and now look at him sleeping without care"

Percy just laughed at what said patting my cheeks with his flour flied hands

"Hey! Idiot…"

"There there Isabella, you should just let him rest. After all, I'm here now to deal with Edward scissor-hands. Plus I never got to give your boy-toy the big brother speech."

I threw him the half of onion I was cutting watching I hit his nose  
"Dumbass, don't call me that! Or Edward… and I'm the older one not you, so don't try anything with him"

The moron just tousled my hair and turned back to his muffins saying "Every brother is an older brother little casa-bella, just let me handle things while u put your Disney eyes and wait for your Handsome Gaston"

I kicked his ass- hard- making him jump and turn around wide-eyed "He's not Gaston you jerk…"

I would have continued further if I had not heard the cough next to us coming from Charlie.

"Oh hey Charlie… we woke u so soon?"

I face-palmed at Percy's awkwardness and look at Charlie smiling bemusedly "I close my eyes once and you two rat started a food fight… Get to work you two… food isn't made magically…"

I turn back muttering under my breath about jerk brothers and lazy fathers while Percy saluted and went back to working his muffins.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!**

 **I'm so glad to finally get away from exams and relax and write my story…**

 **Expect an update soon. I love your review... I really really do and I'm excited that an Author of one of my favorite fanfiction is reading my story! Shout out to** **TheFallenAce15** **! I love your stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson series… Any of them, nor do I own the Twilight series too.**

 **I might add some OC to the story as I go along, and if I do, I call the rights for them!**

 **Reminder: Bella and others have finished High school and moved on to College with the rest of the Cullen family. Edward had not married Bella yet, so Bella is still a human.**

 **Think of Edward being 21 instead of 17, Carlisle- 27, Esme- 28, Rosalie- 22, Emmet-24, Jasper-23, Alice- 24 and Bella- 22.**

 **Percy is 22 also.**

 **^Meeting Pitch Black^**

 **[Percy's POV]**

Naturally our dinner got lengthened... considerably. Charlie had his head permanently plastered to the dining table by the time me and Bella had laid out our food, his game forgotten and muttering about ungrateful brats and how they should be locked up.

It was at 8 exactly that I heard a car pull up on the house, and two knocks son followed on the door. Bella went to get it as Charlie turned to me and said "He is precise if not anything"

Hiding a smirk I walked over to Bella eager to see what is special with this guy while Charlie said something about being in the dining room. Rounding the corner I start to feel a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach, much alike the one I felt when I came to Folks, but more intense, making me stop in my tracks. I didn't have much time to ponder about it as Bella came around calling my name tugging along one of the palest man I have ever seen in my life, which is strange since I have dealt with all kinds of weirdness. He was tall, as tall as or even more than me, much to my displeasure for it kind of disrupts many plans I had to scare him, lean which again with his height made him look a bit creepy. He had blue eyes, but they looked so... unnatural on him. In short he was the last type of guy I expected Bella to date. I wretched my eyes from the slenderman behind my cousin to look at her face, which looked expectant like she was waiting for something when I realized I had missed the conversation totally. I gave a weak smile and asked "Sorry Cuz, kinda missed your point... I was concerned with Pitch Black behind you. Soooo what were u saying?"

It was like clockwork how her face changed from a joyous ' _hey Percy meet my boyfriend Edward_ ' to a ' _Getting real tired of your shit Perce_ ' face.

Then I saw it coming... ' _The Grand Finale_ '. My mind gave me a detailed commentary as it approached it's goal, taking special note of the force and the speed 'it' approached before I got smacked on the head by Bella

"Jerk, pay attention" She turned to her boyfriend. "Edward Cullen meet Percy Jackson, my hyperactive and sassy cousin from the big city"

Rubbing my head with one hand I put out my other for him with a smile

"Hey there Eddie, it's nice to finally see you. I heard so much about you the past few days"

Edward shook my hand with a smile on his own "I hope all were good things"

"Of course, all were good" I replied while noting how cold his hand was and the fact that he was stronger than he appeared, since he didn't even twitched from how hard I was squeezing his hand.

My smile widened when my new Athenian brain realized that both of us were doing the same thing... Testing the waters, analyzing each other and determining whether the other is a direct threat to Bella or himself.

Sadly, my fun time ended when Charlie called us from the dining room causing us the hurry there to avoid his wrath. The rest of the dinner went with me trying the antagonize Edward with Charlie backing me up while Bella stood by her, boyfriend praying to whatever deity out there to save her dearest from harm. The only thing to dampen my good mood that night when Edward was ushered out of the house by a flustered Bella was the chill of danger that had accompanied him and apparently left with him.

No matter how much I tried to ignore the feeling, it was an annoying feeling of being in constant danger around him… Much alike the sensation I felt when I was fighting with Kelli and other empousai.

It was another thing I had realized when I was training back at camp after the meeting with the Gods. After the blessing of Artemis, I was strangely connected with nature and the night. It felt somewhat like I normally feel in water. Like the stranger radar sense I get in the ocean, I feel the same when I train in the forest, I feel the presence of the roots, the dryads, and its animals at night. And when the moon is up it feels refreshing, like being given a sip of nectar, and all the weariness of training just goes away. It was because of this I could train my powers at night in the beach with the help of Blackjack, away from the harpies and out of sight. On one of those occasions I was buried under a mountain of fur, signaling my favorite Hellhound, Mrs O'Leary, coming to visit me during my late night excursion. It was after I got her off me that I noticed her aura. I never noticed it before but this time she had an aura of darkness. It was very faint and diminished, but she seems to emit a slight energy around her, I was confused until I speculated (Kudos to Athena) that Lady Artemis had granted me a blessing quite similar to what her hunters possess with the exception of the Oath.

Elated I decided to experiment on this gift more until I was able to feel the aura during daybreak as well. It was relatively weak since this was Apollo's realm but I still can feel it if I concentrate and my target happen to be near me. During the night l have no need to even bother thinking; rather I feel everything around me for over 50 feet.

I had already helped clean up the dishes and told Charlie and Bella I'm tuning for the night, and was walking to my room when I stopped suddenly feeling wide awake, all traces of sleep disappearing by a sudden revelation.

I remember feeling the very same aura for the past nights since I had come to this house from Bella's room. It was times like this that I feel that Lady Athena had wasted her blessing on me. I was so used to the feeling auras in Forks, I had automatically tuned out my senses and decided to relax. I had been too lax and this boogeyman had been in Bella's room for the past several nights... And who knows before.

Instead of rushing off to confront Bella like I usually do, I decided to use this opportunity to investigate more on this guy who is quite surely paying later night visits to my Lil sister... - Apollo would be proud... _(huehuehuehue)_

 **[Edward's POV]**

On my way driving to dinner with Bella and her family, I thought about my conversation with Carlisle about Bella's cousin Percy.

… { _Flashback_ } _…_

 _Carlisle looked interested when I said I couldn't read his mind and that he smelt of the ocean. I heard him thinking about a girl called Rebecca "Who is she? This Rebecca you are thinking about?"_

 _"She was this human whom I had the pleasure of meeting who smelt of plants in one of my travel. It was a small town in Rome, undisturbed by its politics and war; the people there were much less suspicious about my appearance than most. I thought she was something else but she turned out only to be a very special mortal in the end."_

 _"A very special mortal?" I was confused by his words. "Was she like Bella too?"_

 _"No Edward, she was special because she had a way with plants. I spent 3 years in her hometown and had always seen her gardening and helping farming crops. It was amazing how she did what she did. The farmers praised her to be blessed by the Gods you know. Even I thought she was talented, but she never accepted the praises and always helped her people with a smile on her face. But she never showed any skill beyond a human, and I left 2 years later resuming my way to France."_

 _I was discouraged by the fact that Carlisle didn't know anything about the strange smell. It must have shown in my face, for he told me "You shouldn't be troubled by this, Bella is smart enough to know if she is in trouble. Plus by what you told me, this cousin is a good thing for her, so let's just wait and see how things turn out"_

… { _Flashback ends_ } _…_

Though disappointing, the matter truly wasn't over until Alice had a say in it. I couldn't help but chuckle at how Alice had perked up hearing about a mysterious cousin of Bella, her thoughts on who he is and how he looks, making him smile easing his mind. Jasper had looked stoic as he always was, though a tinge of jealousy was felt by all of us resulting in Emmet starting taunting Jasper and leading to yet another broken window and simultaneous destruction of surrounding nature.

While all that was happening, Alice had asked me details about Percy and enacted a promise to introduce him when I said he was attending class with us.

Getting out of my car, I braced myself to whatever unforeseen circumstances would occur with Charlie and Percy.

The meeting with Perseus didn't go well at all. In fact, he reconfirmed my fears and brought back a feeling I seldom felt in my life, even more so by a human... Primal fear. Something that I have always felt in presence with the Volturi: the need for survival, the threat of life. Looking into his eyes, it was that fear that I felt creeping up on me and that wasn't the beginning of such emotions. His eyes were like vault, nothing could be discerned from them as if they were closed intentionally. The way he held himself spoke of a person who had been burdened by something that he only barley withstood, his instincts screamed of a warrior's build, a being that would fight to his last. Another fact which gave me the chills was his strength, it was something a teen like him shouldn't have – actually, neither is behavior, or his emotional stability; they all spoke of a person far beyond his current age.

I left Bella that night with more questions than I came in with, and a distinct warning of "I'm keeping my eye on you Cullen" by the courtesy of Percy Jackson. Annoyed, frustrated by a brat who I'm sure has a dangerous past, and dreading the interrogation I will be receiving from Alice on my return, I decided that I should take a different approach to this problem, with an added bonus of escaping Alice for a few more hours, and that is how I found myself at the border facing my least favorite mutt, Jacob Black.

 **[Percy's POV]**

So here I am spread out on my bed, eyes and my window open letting the moonlight shine through, relaxing and letting my mind wander about, patiently waiting for the pervert Cullen to come. I already figured that he came through the window into her room, I was eager to find out how he came to the second story and why does he have an aura of a monster.

The rest of the questions in my mind were reserved for my dearest cousin, who was more devious than I imagined, like who is this guy, what do you know about him... My mind droned on about all possibilities that I am aware of when I sensed it: an unknown aura in the night.

All thoughts stopped when I felt this new presence, getting up from my bed I quietly glanced out from my window to the woods from which the aura flared from. Strangely this aura felt less monstrous than what I felt from Edward, but rather something more natural to what I felt at camp and weirdly similar to the wild, like it blends with nature and stuff. Curious I checked myself to ascertain the weapons I carried, my new and cool wristbands, my new and favorite trident shaped keychain, and my old but trusted pen (who am I kidding, I love you the most.. ). Throwing down a rope tied to the window ledge and silently leaping from the window, I land quietly as possible and took off to the direction of the forest.

 **So… Hi there… How are you? What has it been…. Like 3 months since I last checked on here…**

 **Hehehehehe… I got sidetracked a bit and when I got to typing this chapter, it was already 2 months late.**

 **Anyways, ignoring and deliberately avoiding awkwardness, here's a new chappie for my story… Please like this… for this is all I could muster in a week… I know… a week….Pathetic.**

 **Now I want to ask you all whether I should pair Percy up with a Vampy, Wolfy, Demigody or just keep him Loney…**

 **I'm asking you wayyy ahead to know what you guy – and girls – think on who Percy should go with so PM me or just review on your thoughts about the matter.**

 **Btw, I'm really happy with your reviews**

 **Constructive criticism is always appreciated**


End file.
